Oh My Cat(s)!
by nom-de-plumee
Summary: [Day 1 of 7 Days Affair Week Challenge 2015] Ketika suami tebar pesona kepada tiga tetangga baru yang nampak lajang, isteri yang sedang mengandung pun mengamuk. Peperangan tengah malam pun tidak terelakkan. Benda berjatuhan, dan jangan lupakan pertumpahan darah! Don't let the summary deceive you! Ini hanyalah sebuah oneshot absurd sederhana. Kinda Asucaga. Enjoy!


"Lacus?"

Lacus menoleh ke samping. "Oh, Kira."

Kira merangkul pinggang ramping isterinya. Dengan penuh kasih, ia mengecup pipi gembil merona isterinya itu. "Sedang apa?" tanyanya sembari mengelus pelan bulu kuning seekor kucing dalam gendongan isterinya.

_Miaaauwww_, ngeong kucing itu pelan sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Kira.

Kira tersenyum kecil.

Lacus memberikan kucing itu kepada Kira. "Aku sedang memperhatikan kucing-kucing itu."

"Hmmm? Oh, kucing baru? Aku belum pernah melihat mereka." Kira mengernyit heran; tangannya masih berlanjut membelai lembut kepala kucing yang matanya memandang malas ke arah yang sama. "Sepertinya milik tetangga baru di depan itu."

Di halaman kecil di bawah yang ditutupi rumput manila dan dihiasi sebuah kolam ikan koi kecil, ada empat ekor kucing yang berwarna warni yang bergerombol di rerumputan; seekor kucing merah yang menjilati bulu-bulu di kaki depannya, seekor kucing merah besar yang menepuk-nepuk kepala seekor kucing biru dan sesekali menjilati puncak kepalanya, seekor kucing pink tua menelungkup malas di atas punggung kucing biru yang beberapa kali menguap kecil.

"Itu … Athy?"

_Miauw_, kucing kuning di dekapan pemuda itu melompat sembari mengeong. Dengan ekor yang bergerak kecil ke kanan dan ke kiri, kucing dengan perut sedikit buncit itu melangkah masuk ke ruang tengah; berjalan anggun.

000

[An entry for Affair Week Challenge 2015]

**Oh My Cat(s)!**

by: nom-de-plumee (formerly nawdblume)

An unprofitable fanwork of Gundam Seed/Destiny © Bandai, Mitsuo Fukuda, Chiaki Morosawa, and Affiliations.

May GS/D always stay alive in our hearts and imagination.

000

_Rawwwr! Rawwwr!_

_Bam. Bam. Brak. _

_Miaaauw! Miaaauuuw!_

_Rawwwr!_

_Miaaauuuw!_

Suara berisik yang terdengar cukup dekat pada tengah malam mengagetkan dua orang yang sebelumnya tertidur lelap. Salah satunya menekan saklar lampu di samping tempat tidur, memberikan cahaya remang-remang di kamar yang tadinya gelap gulita.

"Kira...? Suara apa itu?"

Kira mengucek kedua matanya. "Aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya berasal dari balkon. Aku lihat dulu. Kau lanjutkan tidur saja," ujarnya sembari membelai pipi wanita berambut merah muda itu; Lacusnya nampak masih setengah terjaga.

_Rawwwr! Miaaauuuw!_

_Prang._

"Aku ikut."

Laki-laki berbalut piyama hitam itu mengangguk kecil, kemudian berjalan keluar kamar melewati ruang tengah menuju jendela balkon yang ditutupi tirai biru; semakin mendekati jendela, suara itu semakin keras. Di belakangnya, Lacus mengikuti sembari memegangi ujung baju Kira. Keduanya berhenti, berdiri di balik tirai sambil menyingkapnya sedikit.

Mengintip dari balik jendela, dengan pencahayaan lampu balkon yang cukup terang, keduanya melihat serakan tanah, beberapa pot bunga kecil yang menggelinding, dan pecahan beling vas bunga. Ada lima ekor kucing di sana, nampak saling bersitegang. Tiga ekor di antaranya dikenali Lacus sebagai kucing tetangga depan yang sore sebelumnya nampak bermain di halaman; dua ekor kucing berbulu merah dan seekor kucing berbulu pink tua. Sedangkan dua ekor sisanya jelas-jelas kucing peliharaan mereka.

Pasangan suami istri Yamato itu punya dua ekor kucing, sepasang kucing berbulu kuning dan biru. Kucing yang berwarna kuning adalah seekor betina berusia dua tahun bernama Caggy, kucing peliharaan Kira yang diberikan oleh temannya, Tolle, ketika ia dan Lacus pindah ke rumah berlantai dua itu satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Sedangkan kucing yang biru merupakan jantan berusia satu setengah tahun yang diberi nama Athy, keturunan asli kucing tua peliharaan Lacus yang sudah mati, Haro.

_Rawwwrrrr_!

Caggy, kucing kuning itu mengeong keras, bulu-bulunya naik tinggi. Perutnya yang bunting nampak membusung kecil. Athy, di belakangnya berjalan mondar-mandir sambil mengeong-ngeong panik.

_Miiiaaauuuwww!_

_Miauuuwww!_

_Raaawwwrrr!_

Tiga ekor kucing tetangga itu membalas meongan Caggy dengan meongan keras. Begitu seterusnya selama beberapa saat; suara meongan keras sahut menyahut tanpa henti. Beberapa dibarengi dengan aksi saling tantang; kaki depan berkuku tajam melengkung di depan dada.

"Kira, apa kita tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa?" bisik Lacus sembari meremas lengan Kira; sepasang matanya menatap khawatir pada kejadian di balkon yang dihiasi banyak pot bunga itu. "Bagaimana jika Caggy dan Athy kenapa-kenapa?"

Kira menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan istrinya itu untuk menenangkannya.

Bukannya tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa, hanya saja hati laki-laki itu sedikit menciut melihat kucing-kucing itu. Ia tak ingin menjadi korban cakar-cakar para kucing yang bersitegang intens itu. Ia hanya bisa berharap situasi itu cepat berlalu agar ia bisa memasukkan kedua kucing mereka ke dalam rumah –dengan selamat tanpa luka sedikitpun.

"Kita tunggu dulu. Selama mereka tidak adu cak—"

_Bam_.

Sebuah pot menggelinding ketika Caggy menerjang kucing pink tua dengan kaki kanan depan yang cakarnya sudah mencuat keluar; ujungnya terlihat berkilau ditimpa cahaya lampu balkon.

_Raawwwrrr_!

Kucing kuning itu mencakar sisi tubuh kucing pink tua.

Pergumulan hebat pun terjadi di antara kedua kucing itu. Keduanya saling mencakar dan berguling-guling menyenggol pot-pot kecil yang ditata rapi di lantai balkon itu; pot-pot berjatuhan menyebabkan tanah bercecer dimana-mana. Keduanya saling meraung-raung. Sementara itu, dua ekor kucing merah berlari-lari mengitari sambil mengeong-ngeong.

Ketika kedua kucing yang bergumul itu menabrak kaki meja bundar, keduanya terhenti kemudian saling menjauh, membuat sedikit jarak.

Kira dan Lacus terbelalak melihat kedua ekor kucing yang luka-luka. Sepasang mata pink Lacus menyirat cemas. Sementara itu, suaminya meskipun merasa khawatir, sedikit dihinggap bangga; luka cakaran di tubuh Caggy lebih sedikit dibanding luka cakar di tubuh kucing pink tua.

_Miauuw_, Athy mendekati Caggy, berdiri di antara kedua kucing betina itu.

_Rrrrr. Rawwwrrr!_

Caggy mencakar Athy. Lagi. Dan lagi. Dan lagi.

Kedua kucing merah mendekati kucing pink tua kemudian bersamaan ketiganya mulai mengeong.

Lacus mengeluarkan suara pekikan tertahan. "_Kira!_ Lakukan sesuatu! _Sekarang!_"

Wanita itu menggesa-gesakan Kira yang kemudian menuju salah satu sudut ruangan bersamaan dengan semakin tingginya nada ngeong ketiga kucing itu. Si jantan Athy berjalan sedikit terseok ke samping Caggy; telinganya terlipat rendah. Sementara Caggy, yang badannya sedikit lebih besar dibanding tiga ekor kucing asing itu membalas mengeong keras. Bulu-bulunya mengembang dan ekornya berdiri tegak. Cakar-cakar tajam menghiasi kaki-kakinya.

Ketiga ekor kucing asing bergerak mendekati Caggy pelan-pelan, namun kucing berkumis panjang itu tidak mundur sedikit pun, hanya mengeluarkan suara-suara ngeongan yang tidak kalah tinggi dari ketiganya. Athy mengeong kecil di sampingnya, berdiri dengan tiga kaki; mengangkat kaki kirinya sedikit.

"_Kira_!"

Kira menyambar sapu yang menjadi tujuannya kemudian berlari kembali dan segera membuka pintu balkon dengan kasar. Suara pintu yang dibuka mengagetkan kelima ekor kucing yang ada di balkon itu. Lima pasang mata kucing yang berkilauan memandangi manusia setinggi 170 cm itu.

Kira mengacukan sapu ke arah tiga ekor kucing asing. "Shoo. Shoo. Pergi! Shoo!"

Ujung sapu mengenai kucing berbulu pink tua; membuatnya mendesis kepada Kira.

_Raawwwrrr! _Caggy melangkah maju masih dengan ekor yang berdiri tegak.

Kucing berbulu pink tua mundur perlahan, kemudian berbalik dan melompat turun dari balkon lantai dua itu. Dua ekor kucing merah mengikuti di belakangnya setelah memberikan sebuah meongan terakhir kepada Kira.

"Kira."

Kira mengeluarkan napas lega. "Tidak apa-apa, Lacus. Mereka sudah pergi."

Caggy menggesek-gesekkan badannya pada kaki Kira beberapa kali sembari mengeong kecil. Pria itu kemudian berjongkok dan mengangkat Caggy sehingga kedua iris ambernya yang berkilau sejajar dengan pandangannya. "Caggy, kau baik-baik saja?"

_Miaaauwww,_ Caggy mengeong lagi kemudian menjilati hidung majikan beriris ungu itu.

Lacus berjalan mendekat, kemudian meletakkan telapak tangannya di bahu suaminya itu.

_Miaaauuuww_, Athy mendongak pada Kira. Ekspresinya memelas. Bekas luka cakar di badannya tidak terlalu terlihat karena bulu-bulunya yang gelap. Tapi, sepasang suami isteri itu tahu, ada banyak bekas cakaran Caggy di badan kucing jantan itu, bahkan jauh lebih banyak dibanding bekas cakaran di tubuh Caggy.

Kira menurunkan Caggy, meletakkannya di samping Athy. Ketika kucing pincang itu mengeong pada Caggy dan mencoba menjilatinya, betina itu melompat ke pagar balkon dan melompat turun, pergi entah kemana. Athy, yang ditinggalkan, berdengking, membuat Lacus merasa terenyuh. Terlebih dengan ekor terkulai lemas dan kedua telinga yang terlipat ke depan, serta kaki kiri yang diangkat sedikit, kucing jantan bermata hijau itu benar-benar membuat prihatin.

Lacus berjongkok dan mengangkat kucing menyedihkan itu, membawanya dalam gendongan.

_Miauuuw_.

"Athy yang malang…."

Kira menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Ketika kucing biru itu mengeong lagi, ia menepuk pelan kepalanya. "Kita obati Athy sebisa kita dulu. Besok kita ke rumah Ayah agar diobati."

Laki-laki itu berdiri kemudian membantu Lacus berdiri. "Semoga saja luka-lukanya tidak ada yang parah. Aku juga khawatir pada Caggy. Dia suka sekali menghilang juka sedang marah seperti itu."

Lacus menggumam kecil. "Dia akan kembali besok pagi. Seperti biasa."

Kira mengangguk. "Seperti biasa."

000

Pagi itu, ketika Kira dan Lacus sudah rapi dan bersiap berangkat menuju rumah ayah Kira yang merupakan dokter hewan, keduanya menemukan Caggy sudah kembali. Kucing berbulu kuning itu nampak sedikit kumal dengan bekas-bekas kotor menempel di bulunya. Garis-garis luka di badannya pun masih merah. Tapi, selain itu, ia nampak baik-baik saja.

Pemandangan di keranjang tidur kucing itu membuat pasangan Yamato itu terharu. Caggy tidur bergelung di samping kepala Athy yang diperban; badan kucing biru itu diperban rapi oleh Lacus pada malam sebelumnya, setelah ia dibersihkan dan diberi salep. Kaki kanan depannya terkulai di leher kucing jantan itu, seolah memeluk. Ekornya menyampir di atas kaki kiri Athy yang diperban sangat tebal.

"Nampaknya Caggy sudah memaafkan Athy."

000

End

000

*jedotin kepala ke tembok*

Cloli-tan, maapkan daku karena fic ini nggak nyambung dengan challenge. Etapi agak nyrempet "selingkuh" lah, ya. Soalnya Athy(poo) sempet-sempetnya main bareng kucing betina lain (yang sebenernya adalah "_catifikasi_(?)" Luna, Meer, dan Meyrin), padahal ada Caggy di situ. Sowwie if this ain't up to your expectation ;;w;;

Fukuda-saaaan, I'm sorry for butchering your characteeers Q.Q But, seriously, cat!caga and cat!athrun are _still _cuties~

Ps: Rit-cat, like I told ya~ X3 *tunjuk-tunjuk judul* Judulnya muncul dari percakapan ngalor ngidul di tret kita XD


End file.
